


good morning!

by oogenesis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oogenesis/pseuds/oogenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jounouchi makes a phone call and reaches some uncomfortable conclusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good morning!

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a quick drabble bc even though I have several longer/more serious puzzle wips going I felt awkward not posting anything. just something to fill the gap
> 
> it should be noted that i wrote most of this during my lunch period at school, it was entirely bullshitted, and I haven't bothered to proofread anything. thanks

Jounouchi stuffs his hands in his pockets against the morning chill and looks down the street. No sign of Yugi. He turns impatiently to Honda. "What's taking them so long?"

Honda shrugs. "I mean, it is pretty early."

"Yeah, but the other Yugi - I mean, Atem, is an early riser, wouldn't he have woken Yugi?" asks Jounouchi. "Besides, ticket sales open in ten minutes. They know that."

Honda shrugs again. There's a line forming behind them at the ticket stand, but no sign of any spiky hair or leather collars.

"I'm gonna call them," decides Jounouchi. "If we had to drag our asses out of bed at this time, so do they."

He dials Yugi's number with cold fingers. It rings three times before the click and a sleepy "Hello?" on the other end.

That's Atem's voice. Jounouchi checks to see if he might have dialed the wrong number, but no, it's Yugi's phone. "Yo. Is Yugi there?"

"Yeah, he's right next to me. Still sleeping though. I answered his phone for him -" A barely stifled yawn. "What is it?"

Right, they share a bed. Jounouchi had forgotten that. "We were going to get tickets for the premiere of that movie, remember? Revenge of the Dinosaurs? He was the one who suggested it, I thought he'd be here."

"Oh." Then, fainter and farther off, "Hey. Partner." There's a hard-to-identify noise - rustling bedsheets? and then the thud of the phone being put down.

Staticky silence. 

"What's going on?" asks Honda, but Jounouchi just shrugs and checks his watch. They'd really better hurry.

The far-off noise of Yugi giggling sneaks through the phone line, then muffled indecipherable conversation. There's the rustle of the phone being picked up again. "Right, he's awake," says Atem. "He says sorry for oversleeping, we didn't get much sleep last night."

A sudden and uncomfortable mental image of just why the two of them might not have gotten any sleep flares into Jounouchi's mind. "It's fine," he says quickly, trying to push it away. "Just get here fast, okay? The ticket stand is opening soon, remember."

Atem starts to say something, but instead Jounouchi hears a sharp intake of breath, followed by a "Don't do that, partner, I'm on the phone!" An uncomfortable flush is starting to creep up Jounouchi's neck. "Sorry about that. He says just give him a minute to put some clothes on and he'll be right over."

They're not wearing clothes. Jounouchi briefly squeezes his eyes shut, but that only strengthens the mental image. "Aren't you coming?" he asks, partly to distract himself and partly because Yugi and Atem are practically joined at the hip these days.

"No, I don't think so," says Atem thoughtfully. "It's not really my kind of movie. Besides, I'm probably going to have some difficulty walking, so -"

The noise Jounouchi lets out is something like a squawk. "Wow, that's too bad!" he yelps into the phone. "Well, it was nice talking to you, see you later -"

He hangs up frantically before the conversation can traumatize him any further, and tries very hard not to think about the implications of what he has just heard.

No such luck. He is not going to be able to look Yugi in the eye for a while.

"What was that?" asks Honda.

"Nothing," says Jounouchi. "Yugi's on his way. Atem's not coming. I guess they overslept."

Well, that much is true.

Yugi shows up some time later, a little out of breath from running. "Hey," he says, slipping into the front of the line between Jounouchi and Honda. "I'm on time, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry," says Honda. He seems rather untroubled by the lateness, and if he noticed Jounouchi's discomfort he doesn't give any sign of it.

Jounouchi isn't looking for it, really he isn't, but he can't help but notice there's something of a glow to Yugi today, something bright and joyful in the way he rocks on his heels and hums, looking up at the theater marquee. That, and the faint red line on his shoulder blade, just peaking out from beneath the tank top, that looks a lot like the edge of a scratch mark.

Jounouchi turns away and decides not to think about anything, at all, for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is notallduelists. please leave a comment if you can, it would mean a lot more to me than kudos


End file.
